Xelassian Navy
The Xelassian Navy controls and maintains the sea-going ships of the Republic of Xelass. Remit The Xelassian Navy is to 'maintain, train and equip a sea-going navy capable of defending the Republic and conducting effective offensives to support the policies of Xelass'. Organisation There are three million active (including support) personnel in the Xelassian Navy. 700,000 reserve personnel are kept ready. The Navy has twenty-one active operating fleets and five reserve fleets. The operating fleets contain 790 ships and the reserve fleets contain 330 vessels. 12 are under construction. Ranks The Fleet Admiral Uheon Olss has overall control of the Xelassian Navy. Under him are the other admirals. Admirals are higher-ranking than Vice Admirals, who are above Rear Admirals. Captains are the next rank below, and then Commanders, and then 2nd Commanders. Lieutenants and 2nd Lieutenants follow on from them. Ensigns and 2nd Ensigns are the lowest-ranking commissioned officers. Petty officers are the NCOs of the Xelassian Navy. Below them are the seamen- Leading Seamen and then Seamen. Training One and a half years of training are required to join the Navy. Specialist personnel may require between six months and three years of specialist training before being admitted. Success rates are close to 100%. Reserve personnel must attend three-day refresher courses each year. Bases The XN maintains and uses seven seaports in all for the construction, refitting, and maintenance of ships. It also operates a number of drydocks off-coast. Equipment The Xelassian Navy has all the equipment it requires to maintain, defend, and utilise its fleets and personnel. Ships The Xelassian Navy contains many kinds of ship. There are 28 aircraft carriers on active duty and 2 in reserve. Of these, 18 are Trenz-class and 12 are Phaos-class. *Trenz-class carriers are 412m long, with a 160,000 tonne displacement, an overrall beam of 98.5m, and a 16.9m draft. They have two nuclear reactors for power- one uranium and one thorium-fluoride. As such, they have unlimited range, and the reactors can go for 50 years. In practice, they will be withdrawn after the ship is 35 years old. A Trenz-class carrier can hold 64 aircraft on its flight deck, and has two launch ramps. The ship has 1,700 crew and an air wing of 3,100. There are twelve missile CIWS systems and over 40 interceptor missiles. These vessels also have electronics warfare and fleet co-ordination suites. *The Phaos-class carriers are 363m long. They have a 82m beam and a displacement of 105,000 tonnes. Two uranium-based nuclear reactors supply power, which will be decomissioned after 25 years. The flight deck can hold 42 aircraft. 1,600 crew and an air wing of 2,500 are on board. These carriers have six CIWS missile systems, and electronic warfare suites. The Navy also has 82 active amphibious assault ships. These contain Marines and have a small flight deck for Marine strike craft/helicopters. There are three classes- Judun-class, Ukulu-class, and Seriis-class. *Judun-class amphibious assault ships are 216m long, with a 32.9m beam and a displacement of 39,900 tonnes. They have four boilers for power, giving them a range of 30,000 km, and have a permanent crew of 810. Over 2000 marines can be transported, but fewer if they are accompanied by vehicles or heavy equipment. The ship has four missile CIWS systems, six AA51 turrets, and 12 HMG3s. *Ukulu-class amphibious assault ships can be 239m long. Their beam is 38m and they have a 46,000 tonne displacement. The ship has four boilers for power and a 25,000 km range. Their permanent crew is 1,050, and they can transport 3,100 marines. For defense, there are two missile CIWS systems, eight AA51 turrets, 14 HMG3s, and two mortars. *Seriis-class amphibious assault ships are built 225m long. They have a displacement of 42,500 tonnes, and a 38.8m beam. Using six boilers, they have a 35,000 km range. A permanent crew of 900 is on board, and 1,800 marines can be transported. The ship has two missile CIWS systems, four AA51 turrets, and 10 HMG3s. 202 cruisers are maintained. These are versatile ships for anti-air, anti-land and anti-sea warfare. There are three classes- Mauk-class, Rett-class, and Oblon-class. *Mauk-class cruisers are guided-missile cruisers. 190m long, with a 17.8m beam and a 10,200 tonne displacement, they use six boilers for propulsion, and have a range of 36,000 km. Each has a complement of 390 and carries three helicopters. Their weaponry is four missile launchers firing variable missiles, four missile CIWS systems, 12 HMG3s and 12 AAMSes. Two torpedo tubes are built-in. *Rett-class cruisers are large-missile cruisers. They are 200m long and have a 19.1m beam and a 13,000 tonne displacement. Using six boilers for propulsion, they have a 32,000 km range, a complement of 410 and two helicopters. Six missile launch systems for long-range missiles are accompanied by two missile CIWS systems, 10 HMG3s and 8 AAMSes. *Oblon-class cruisers are guided-missile cruisers and are 182m long. Their beam is 17.2m and their displacement 9,700 tonnes. Four boilers are used for propulsion, giving them a 28,000 km range. They have a complement of 350 and three helicopters. Each carries six missile launchers for variable missiles, two missile CIWS systems, 10 HMG3s, and 6 AAMSes, as well as two torpedo tubes. 270 destroyers are on active service. These are for escorting merchant ships, carriers, and specialised ships. Two classes have been constructed- Utumnos-class and Yael-class. *Utumnos-class destroyers are guided-missile destroyers which can conduct anti-air, anti-sea, and anti-submarine warfare. They are known for their powerful RADAR and SONAR systems. They have a 7,900 tonne displacement, are 143m long and have a 19m beam. With a complement of 280, they are equipped with a eighty-cell vertical missile launching system, 4 missile CIWS systems, 20 HMG3s, 2AAMSes, four torpedo tubes, and a supply of depth charges. *Yael-class destroyers are also guided-missile destroyers. They are only 120m long, and have a 18m beam and a displacement of 7,000 tonnes. A complement of 250 manages the sixty-cell vertical missile launching system, six missile CIWS systems, 12 HMG3s, 6 AAMSes, two torpedo tubes, and depth charges. 102 frigates are in the active service fleets. They are of only one class- the Sresh-class. *Sresh-class frigates have a displacement of 4,000 tonnes. They are 120m long and have a 15.1m beam. Designed as general-purpose combat vessels to join carrier battle groups or perform independent action, they have a complement of 130, and are equipped with a 140mm turret-mounted cannon, a double-arm missile launching system for variable missiles, six missile CIWS systems, 4 HMG3s, 4 AAMSes, two triple torpedo tubes, and one turret-mounted rapid-fire bombardment cannon. The remaining active ships are patrol ships, mine-countermeasure ships, dock-landing ships, and spacecraft recovery ships. Submarines The Navy has 140 submarines. There are two classes of ballistic submarines and two classes of attack submarines. Attack submarines form 'wolf packs' but ballistic submarines remain hidden and solitary. The ballistic submarines hold much of the Republic's nuclear deterrent. *Tansk-class submarines are attack submarines, 80m long, with a 12m beam and a surface displacement of 5,500 tonnes. They have a complement of 110, and a nuclear reactor for power. The reactor gives them infinite range, requiring refueling after 20 years. They have six torpedo tubes, which can also launch guided missile vertically. A HMG3 is attached to the deck. *Deves-class submarines are 102m long attack submarines. They have a 13.5m beam and a surface displacement of 6,800 tonnes. They are equipped with a nuclear reactor like that of the Tansk-class, and have a crew of 130. Ten torpedo tubes doubling as guided missile launchers are equipped, as well as a 40mm cannon and a HMG3 on-deck. *Setris-class submarines are ballistic submarines, 165m long, with a 24m beam and a surface displacement of 16,000 tonnes. They have a nuclear reactor for power, and a crew of 180. They have two torpedo tubes and four missile-launch tubes capable of launching their ICBMs. A HMG3 is present on deck. *Koloss-class submarines are the largest class of Xelassian submarines. They are ballistic submarines, 210m long, with a 26m beam and a surface displacement of 32,000 tonnes. With two nuclea reactors and a crew of 200 personnel, they are designed to be able to comfortably support all their crew for many months on end. Each carries 6 torpedo tubes, 2 AAMSes, 4 HMG3s, and a CLS launch system for their ICBMs. Aircraft The Navy shares aircraft designs with the Xelassian Air Force. These include the FT-10 Jump Jet, the FB-31 VTOL bomber, and the HS-6 helicopter. Weapons Navy personnel use the same weapons as the Xelassian Army. History Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord